Elsword: Linked
by PhoenixFire333
Summary: Inspired by my dream (I have some very weird dreams XD), Elsword Online (best game in the world), and Kayaba Akihiko (for the the idea of being trapped in VRMMORPGs). The players of Elsword are stuck in the game. They were so close to escaping the game but then, something happens... And the players never log out.
1. Prologue

**Phoenix**: Hello minna-san~~~ ^.^ I have written a new story for all of you to enjoy~ This time, it's about my favorite game, Elsword Online. I hope you enjoy it! And because I'm a respectful writer, I shall give credits to each and every person in my story, for this story is created with the names of real life players~ The list will also include the character and class of each player.

**_Thank you for letting me use your names in my story:_**

PhoenixFire3 / Phoenix (Rena - Wind Sneaker)

DarkSonatina / Sonatina / Sona (Rena - Wind Sneaker)

Fuume / Fuu (Aisha - Dimensional Witch)

xLoneSword / LoneSword / Lone (Raven - Blade Master)

Dawnsx / Dawn (Raven - Reckless Fist)

KirbyBlader / Kirby (Raven - Blade Master)

_**Supporting**** Characters**_:

EndlessSoul / Soul (Elsword - Rune Slayer)

Trinity (Chung - Iron Paladin)

* * *

We have been trapped in the virtual reality (VR) version of Elsword Online (Sword Art Online, except without the death thing cause of resurrection stones). The top guild, **Link_Less**, has just defeated Ran and the game was set to end tomorrow. But something went wrong… and the entire guild was scattered all over the VR world. Not to mention, the game never ended…

Now the players of Elsword Online have a new mission: Reunite the guild members for an even greater threat than Ran and defeat the origin of evil forever. However, something even worse awaits our protagonists at the real end. A decision.


	2. Chapter One

Unable to sleep, I crawled out of my soft grass bed. I stretched and slowly walked over to the river nearby. After a quick midnight drink, I plopped down onto the grass and looked up. The night sky was the usual sky but tonight was a special night.

_So pretty… It's almost a shame that we'll be out of this world when morning comes for the last time…_

I closed my golden eyes and let the cool breeze ruffle my green dress.

"Heyo."

I opened my eyes and looked up just as the Blade Master sat down next to me.

"LoneSword." I tipped my head a little in acknowledgement and closed my eyes again.

"Couldn't sleep either?"

I shook my head. He sighed and looked up at the night sky I had stared at for every night since we had been stuck in this world.

"..."

"..."

I struggled to keep the same posture as random thoughts started to fly past my mind. _This is so awkward… Well duh -rolls eyes-... It's possible to roll your, er my, eyes in my head?!... Wait, what?... What?... What what?... What what-_

"ARGGGG!" I grabbed my head and sat up.

"What? What? Wh-" He jumped to his feet, hands on his sword, ready to slice someone into pieces.

"STAHP!" I face-slapped him. "I'm so sick of that word!"

"What the- What was that for!?" He rubbed his stinging nose.

"You said that word again! Twice!" I glared at him while rubbing my temples.

"What word? I only said-"

"YOU SAID IT AGAIN!" I flew toward him with my shin aimed at his chin. "ASSAULT KICK!"

His eyes widened and he instinctively backed up. But of course that didn't change anything. My knee connected with a loud CRACK!

Now this scene was so hilarious that I'm actually just going to describe what happened in full detail: LoneSword flew into the sky at a weird angle. His arms were spread out as if he was trying to fly (but failing). His legs were bent in a weird Egyptian style that looked soooooooooooooooo funny. Think of a 'z'. Now flip that sideways and attach a head and a body and two arms spreading out on both sides. That's pretty much how it looked like. If you can successfully imagine or draw that, you'll probably laugh to death.

"Ooof!" He finally touched earth again.

I stood there for like five minutes with a dull stare…

"OH MY GOD, LONESWORD, I'M SO SORRY!" I rushed over to his limp body.

"..." He wasn't moving… I bent down and poked him. "Um… Are you dead?"

Suddenly, his eyes flew open. "FLYING IMPACT!" He whipped out his sword and starting throwing me into the air with the full circle spins.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee… Ooof!" My head hit the ground and I blacked out.

* * *

**LoneSword's P.O.V.**

I stood there panting. Then I realized what I did.

"Oh shiz… If she wakes up, I'm so dead…"

"Whooooo's deeeead?"

_Uh oh…_ I turned around as slowly as I can.

A dark aura surrounded Phoenix as she rose from the ground just as slowly as I did. "Do you want to die?"

"Um… no…" I instinctively backed away again.

"Well, too bad. You just wrote yourself a death wish." She started running toward me again.

Ack. No choice. I held up my sword and prepared to guard myself until she calms down.

"So noisy..."

Phoenix screeched to a halt and we both looked at the shadowy figure.

"Fuu?"

* * *

**PhoenixFire13's P.O.V.**

I stared as Fuu began to walk toward us. Why is she holding her arms out like that? Wait… Eeek! She isn't a zombie isn't she?!

"Um… Fuu?" I slowly backed away and hid behind LoneSword. "Has she become a zombie?"

"Really? Fuu has become a zombie? That's so cool!" He ran toward her and started to circle her, asking a long stream of questions.

"EEPPP!" I squealed and pulled LoneSword back. "If she's a zombie, don't get bitten by her! I don't wanna have to run away from zombies right before we go back to the real world!"

"Why not? It'll be fun. See." He broke away from me and ran back to Fuu.

"NUUUUUU!" I covered my eyes as Fuu looked at him. For a scary second, I thought that he was gonna get himself bitten but she just walked right past him. "Huh?"

LoneSword just stared blankly as she started walking… TOWARD ME!? I screeched and started running away. But before I knew it, the Dimensional Witch appeared right in front of me with her staff. Grabbing my arm as I tried to turn, she bit me.

"Nomnomnomnomnom"

"..." _She can teleport while sleep-walking?_

"..."

"ASDKJASKJHDASHFLA ! #% !#$ #$ HIGH KICK!" I kicked Fuu as hard as I can. Fortunately, she let go. Unfortunately, she flew to LoneSword, teeth first. Chomp!

He stared at the purple haired girl on his arm for a while. "..."

"Mmm… Sweet potatoes…" Fuu continued to chew on the Blade Master's sleeves.

"..." LoneSword shook his arm but she continued to dangle from it, refusing to let go. "A little help here?" He looked at me.

"Oh, never mind…" He blinked as he found me sitting there with a gloomy aura.

"I'm so horrible… I kicked Fuu… I'm the worst friend ever…. It's okay if she wakes up and hates me now… I don't care anymore… My life is over…" Dark thoughts poured from my little makeshift corner.

LoneSword heaved a sigh. "I hate to do this to you Fuu… But I'll try to hold back… Giga Drive (Limited)!" He slammed the ground and caused Fuu to jerk away from him.

"Huh?" The Dimensional Witch shook her head. "What happened? How did I get here? Where did the sweet potatoes go?"

"Ah!" I jumped up and ran over to her. "Are you alright Fuu? Does it hurt anywhere?"

"No… Wh- Ow!" She rubbed the back of her head. "I take that back… It hurts here and… my chin?... Why are you two looking away like that?"

"What? No, we're just-"

"Like what? We're just-"

LoneSword and I looked at each other and started laughing. Fuu was left looking confused. But that soon changed as a mischievous grin started to appear on her pretty face.

"Ohohohohoho~" We stopped laughing and stared at her. She had that ridiculous look when she thinks of something inapp- Wait… no… She doesn't think… I face-palmed myself when I realized her thoughts.

"Before you say anything, no. Just, no."

"But I haven't said anything yet~" She still had that stupid, idiotic grin on...

"I know what you're thinking and it's not like that ok? Capish?"

"What? What are you guys talking about?" Poor LoneSword was left in the dust with all the girl talk.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just some girl-" I flinched.

"Hmm? Just some girl? What's after-" I face-slapped him again to shush him.

"Shh!"

"Oui, you three~ What are you brats doing awake in the middle of the damn night?"

That deadly chill behind my back… That familiar aura of death…

* * *

**Fuu's P.O.V.**

Completely oblivious to the surroundings, I stood there and mourned for my lost sweet potatoes. They tasted so delicious! Where did they all go? Using my staff, I knelt down and began to draw yummy food in the dirt. I was so obsessed with them that I didn't realize Phoenix running toward me. Until she kicked me in the face.

"Oh, sorry Fuu!" She turned around and seemed to be coming to help me up but then arrows started flying at her from somewhere in front of me. "EEK!" And there she goes again.

"Come back here you brat!" I slowly pulled myself up to see who the voice belonged to and came face-to-face with… a panty? Wait… doesn't that green panty belong to…

Yup. I confirmed my suspicion when Sonatina landed behind me and continued spamming arrows at Phoenix.

"Um… Sonatina?..." Lone was blushing like crazy. Uh oh… If he continues that sentence, he'll die.

I teleported myself to a standing position since I was too lazy to stand myself. "I suggest that you don't-"

"I can see your panty."

"-ask that question." Oops. Too late.

Sonatina stopped abruptly.

* * *

**PhoenixFire13's P.O.V.**

I slowed to a jog and crashed onto my knees panting. Fuu teleported to me and knelt down. "You look like you need a time out."

"I… do…" I managed to cast Arielinna(Nymph) in between breaths. Slowly being healed, I made myself comfortable on the ground and stared at the scene before me.

Sona was as motionless as stone. "Um… LoneSword?" I suppose I'll give him a little head start.

"Yes?" How does he still look so calm and quiet!?

"You know… you should start running."

Fuu rolled her eyes at my obvious advice. "Well, duh. He should know that right?"

"Why?" We stared at him. Seriously, the guy looked so calm and collected!

"Too late." _Eeeeeep! _I tried to turn my head and slowly as I can. Sona had turned around and was eyeing LoneSword like a practice dummy.

"Sonatina? Are you ok? You look like you're angry at someone…" NO, DUH!

"Want something to eat?" I turned to see Fuu sitting on a picnic blanket with all sorts of delicious looking food surrounding her. She offered me a sandwich.

I shrugged. "Sure."

Lucky for me, I settled in just in time for the show to start.

"I am." A creepy grin started to form on Sona's face. "At you." And she rushed forward.

Quickly gaining speed with each step, she flew behind LoneSword and released an arrow, following up with a swift shin kick to the back. Without letting him recover, she awakened and kicked his stomach.

"Middle Kick!"

She kicked him once again to make sure his speed was reduced and began performing a series of complicated but fast kicks.

"Dive Kick Bombing!"

She ended with a little mini tornado that caught LoneSword and held him in the air for a little while. She lift her leg and sliced the air, leaving behind a green trail and catching him before he fell to the ground.

"Nature's Force!"

Now her feet had green auras around them and she began to do her combo to regenerate MP. Kick, turn, kick, turn, kick again, pause, kick, turn, kick, turn, kick again, repeat. Each kick created leaves to appear to symbolize the strengthened kicks with the help of nature. After her MP had completely generated, she flipped in the air and summoned a wind sphere with LoneSword right in the middle.

"Aero Tornado!"

Next to me Fuu temporarily stopped munching on her chips. "I think you should go stop her before she actually murders him…"

"Yeah… It won't be nice to go all the way back to town to pick him up when he revives." I finished off the last of the sandwiches and jumped up, brushing off the dirt on my dress. "Welp." I stretched, satisfied with the tasty meal. "Wish me luck."

"Mmhmm." Fuu nodded, turning back to her chips.

I ran over to the dangerous place. "Hey Sona, I think that's enough. You're really going to kill him!"

She jumped in the air and came down next to the already super bruised guy, stunning him.

"Sharp Fall!"

Leaving him like that, she turned to me. "Fine. Only because I don't want to go pick him up when he revives."

"Exactly!" I smiled at her, throwing my hands in the air. The stun effect disappeared and LoneSword fell toward the ground at an alarming speed.

"Oof!" I quickly ran forward and caught him before he lost the last of his HP that Sona was nice enough to leave him with. Setting him down on the ground, I casted a healing circle around him.

"Arielinna(Nymph)!"

"Well, what do you suppose we do with him now? He's unconscious." Sona stood on the side with arms crossed.

"What we always do when someone faints." I smiled innocently and took out a marker.

* * *

**Phoenix**: I know, I know, why don't I have any Eves' and so little Chungs' and Elswords'. That's because I don't know many that gave me permission to use their names. Therefore, I need OCs~ So please help me out and send me some OCs o Preferably real characters but if you're uncomfortable with giving me your real character(s)' name(s), it's ok.

The info I need (PM me):

Character name

A little paragraph of your personality (trying to make the story as realistic as possible)

A type of problem that prevents your character from regrouping with the guild (please be original; if that problem is already taken, I will ask you to think of another one)

If I get too much OCs and am unable to fit them all in here, I'll try to use some of the OCs as Supporting Characters. If you would like your OC to be a Supporting Character, include that in your PM please. THANK YOU!


End file.
